Nightfall
by Black Dragon 42
Summary: What if there was another member of the Cullen's when Bella came? Meet Daniela "Danny" Cullen. To the human's she is the oldest of the Cullen siblings. But to her family, she is the oldest among them. Follow her and her family as Edward falls in love with a human.
1. Profile

**Name:** Daniela "Danny" Cullen

**Born:** 1580; Romania

**Changed:** 1600

**Age when turned:** 20

**Created by:** Aro

**Alias:** Due fiori (means "two flowers") (by Volturi), Daniela Valentina (birth name)

**Species:** Vampire

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 5'8"

**Hair:** Waist length, curly, deep red

**Eye Color:** Emerald green (human), gold (vampire), black (thirsty)

**Skin Color:** Pale

**Family:** Carlisle Cullen (adoptive father), Esme Cullen (adoptive mother), Edward Cullen (adoptive brother), Rosalie Hale (adoptive sister), Emmett Cullen (adoptive brother), Jasper Hale (adoptive brother), Alice Cullen (adoptive sister)

**Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities, advanced hearing and agility, self-control

**Special Ability:** Read and speak through the mind, see through others eyes

**Occupation:** High school and college student, artist


	2. Chapter 1

Daniela "Danny" Cullen watched as the teenagers went about their business in the school cafeteria. They flitted about the room talking and gossiping without a care in the world. They were completely unaware that they went to school with six predators. Daniela looked around at her "siblings" that were with her.

There was Rosalie Hale, who pretended to be twins with Jasper. She had long, wavy, light blonde hair and a slender figure. There was her mate Emmett, who had short, black hair and a muscular build. Then there was Jasper, who had wild light blonde hair and a lean build. Then there his mate Alice, who had a small pixie like build, and short, dark brown hair.

And then there was Edward, who had wild bronze/brown hair, and a lean build. Everyone of her family had golden eyes, due to being "vegetarian" vampires; even though at the moment Edward had black eyes.

Daniela's golden eyes looked around the cafeteria briefly as she walked in ahead of her family. She immediately noticed a new face in the crowd; Isabella Swan, the daughter of Chief Swan. Daniela gave a soft smile when her eyes met Isabella's dark brown eyes, and then walked over to her family's table and sat down. The rest of her family soon joined her, but she was eaves dropping in on the new girl's conversation with a brunette named Jessica.

"The blonde haired girl is Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy Emmett," Jessica was saying. "They're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela countered.

"But they live together, it's weird. Okay, the little dark haired girl's Alice, she's really weird," Jessica told the new girl. "She's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

Edward then walked into the cafeteria, and Isabella asked about him. Daniela chuckled a little at how Jessica made it seem that Edward didn't think anyone was good for him. Then Bella, as Jessica called her in her mind, asked about who she was.

"What about the girl with the red hair?" Bella asked. "Who is she?"

Jessica looked around, seeing if anyone was listening, before she leaned forward. "That's Daniela Cullen, she's the oldest of them, a senior, and I've heard she's even weirder than Alice."

"How so?" Bella wondered.

"Well, I've heard that she talks like with an accent sometimes," Jessica explained. "And she's very quiet, and rarely talks to anyone besides her family. She's also the best artist here, and you know how they can be."

Jessica left it at that, and started to talk to Angela. Bella looked back over her shoulder at their table, and met the eyes of Edward, who was blatantly staring at her.

Daniela was curious as to why Edward was staring at the girl, and reached out to him through her mind. _'What are you doing?'_ she asked.

Edward broke his stare and turned his head to look at her. _'There's something strange about her,'_ he replied.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, and raised her eyebrow. _'How is that?'_

_'Try to read her mind,'_ was his response, before he turned to stare at Bella again.

Curious as to what had her brother so intrigued; she too looked towards the brunette girl, who currently had her back to them. Daniela blocked out everything else that was going on, and focused her mind on the human brunette; and came up with nothing. Letting go of her focus, everything around Daniela slowly faded back into her senses. She was thoroughly shocked, but didn't let it touch her features. Somehow, she was unable to read the mind of a human. _'That cannot be possible,'_ she thought.

Now she understood why Edward was so fascinated by this girl; he couldn't read her mind either.

_'Leave her be Edward,'_ she told him in his head.

His head snapped towards her, but she didn't take her eyes off of the girl. _'You couldn't read her mind either, so why would you say that?'_ he demanded.

Slowly, Daniela turned her head and fixed him with a glare. _'I don't appreciate the tone Edward,'_ she growled in his head, and she saw him gulp. Daniela closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. _'We don't know anything about her, so until we know more: Leave. It. Alone.'_

Daniela turned her attention to her other siblings, and away from the human. She would make some calls to some friends of hers; to see if they had ever heard anything like this before. Daniela knew that if the Volturi ever found out about her, then they would try to make her theirs, and that wouldn't be good for anyone.


End file.
